Kagura's Out Of Body Experience
by saynventeen
Summary: A certain accident sperated kagura from her body and the only thing that could bring her hack again was to fulfill her true desire.But what is it? And what will sougo do when he finds out on what happened to kagura right after their big fight? Questions are yet to be answered! Romance, Humor, Mystery . OkiKagu fic. Read and Review OkitaxKagura
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! so yeah.. im a huge fun of Gintama and Okikagu.. I just really love those two . They

have some spark that really got me shipping them :D

So yeah this is my first ever fanfic. Sorry if i have some errors or anything :D

anyway...

**SUMMARY : **kagura got fed up by sougo's guts and finally snapped . the two stop being rivals but begun to erase each others existence from their mind. But what will happen if one night kagura left her body and decided to pay a sadist a visit?

Disclaimer : I dont own gintama only the gorilla owns it but one day.. ONE DAY I TELL YOU :D

* * *

It was a sunny day in Kabuki-cho. A girl with a vermilion hair and clothed with a red cheongsam was walking her gigantic dog through the park early in the morning.

"eh sadaharu , why do you always need to take a dump so early in the morning aru?" kagura said while yawning in between

" errffff ... Arfff.. Rufff " sadaharu said while feeling constipated because of his last night dinner which included Otae-chans infamous dark matter that she brought for the Yorozuya. Remembering that it was Gin's fault that he had no choice but to digest the poo-err.. made Sadaharu remember that his to do list today is to chew on that silver haired guy's head through out the day. _Sweet Revenge._

" i think we should stop for sukon- " kagura was cutt of when a voice startled her

" Oi oi .. where do you think that mut's pooping China? That's littering there. I could easily put you to jail for that " A sandy haired boy said with a smirk on his lips

Kagura doesnt even need to look at her back. She recognizes that voice and could think that her morning will turn out into a fighting session.

" Are you blind bastard? Sadaharu's not even starting yet! He is still on the process on positioning to poop aru! " kagura said before turning to face her rival with an angry look. It was too early in the morning to be a disaster

" So early in the morning and your already look like that China "

" oi! What did you mean sadist!? "

" I should really arrest you " said okita while having a deadpan look towards Kagura

" and what in hell did i did now huh? " kagura said while a having a vein poped out of her head

" for possesion of an ugly face " Okita said while having a smug look. He saw how furious kagura was. He almost gag because of the laughter he was holding. He knew kagura was real pissed now but he cannot help himself but taunt her more.

" You damn sadist ! "

Kagura forwared. She kicked sougo in the face but much to her dismay he stopped it with his right hand. She then tried to kick him with her left foot but she stepped back when sougo sheathed his sword. He smirk on when kagura stumbled on the ground because of the surprise. He then took the step towards kagura but she dodge it without flaw. This continued for almost half an hour. Destroying some park bench and even waking up Hasegawa from his slumber in his cardboard home.

" Tired now china? You seem to slow in pace "

"You wish you asshole " kagura then used her parasol to shot bullets to sougo. Sougo just avoided it with his katana. He sliced through the bullets like it was in slow motion and he could easly slice it in half

Kagura was really pissed when she saw sougo just avoided her attacks. Maybe because he became used to their daily dose of fights thats why it was easy for them to avoid each others attack. Kagura cant take it anymore. She just wanted to get this over with and go home to continue her slumber. Without thinking she came attacking. Planning on kneeing sougo on his manhood. She liked what she thought and could not wait any longer to put it into action. She almost got him when...

" Bwahahahahahahhahhahaha ! I never knew you where so stupid China" Okita cant help but laugh on what was in front of him. Kagura just slipped right into Sadaharus poop. She landed on her back and sadaharus chocolate was all over her back. Staining her red cheongsam. Her skin tainted red. It was either of the embarrassment because the sadist was there to witness her idiocy or the fact that he wont stop laughing at her situation which made her more furious.

" You look really pathetic.. i never knew you like swimming in dog poo- " Okita was cutt of when his china shouted

"Cant you even help me to get up ? Huh you bastard?!"

" who'd help a glutton monster like you? Okita said while smirking down at her. Crimson to ocean blue eyes.

"I fucking hate you, you bastard! Cant even help a woman in need! "

"You? A woman? Where? Dont make me laugh China , Hijikatas got more boobs than you when we where in the genderbender arc "

" YOU! TEME! If Gin-chan were here he would already help me get up! Unlike some bastard here ! " Kagura trying to support her self to get up. Feeling the wetness of the poop allover her made her want to cry.

Those words in between TEME and WERE made Sougo pop out an anger vein. Why in hell was he compared to danna anyway!? Sougo tried to calm his anger for kagura to not to notice he was affected by her words.

" Bad news to you China , Im Not Danna. " kagura's next words shocked sougo but he still played out his poker face look

"Thats it! I cant take it anymore aru! " kagura said angrily with a little amount of tear building up on her eyes

" cant take of what? " Okita said back to his deadpanned face and voice

"OF YOU! IM ALREADY TIRED OF THIS ..TIRED OF YOU! " Having a really furious face Kagura continued

" Why do you even hate me so much?! What did i ever do to you aru!?

Sougo tried to speak but much to his dismay Kagura continued ..

" If im such an ugly scenery to you then i think its better if we dont see each other again! Its a win-win situation anyway.. for you, for me and for this city! "

Sougo couldnt takethe situation. He was an "S". He couldnt take the fact that this girl is shouting at him demanding him to not see each other again. Plus why was she so angry? It was her fault she got dog poop allover her then she even compared him to danna. Everything summed up. They were both furious. Saying things before thinking

" FINE! EITHER WAY I DONT CARE " Sougo snapped.

" i dont even like seeing your face anyway. Your just a pass time to me anyway " with that said Okita Sougo started to leave.. walking away from her like nothing happened.

Those words pierced through kagura's heart. It was like something just died on her. It was an alien feeling to her. Before she noticed an unlimited supply of tears kept on falling from her oncean blue eyes. She could not do nothing but watch his back until it faded from her sight.

* * *

See you later in chapter two guys :D


	2. Chapter 2

**YOW! hows it goin? well here iam back to make the story i started. It was our first day of school but it**

**was an early dismissal so its a win-win for me :)**

**Disclaimer : i do not own this anime... as USUAL! :D**

**Hope you enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Meeting**

Its been almost 2 days since their last encounter at the park. She walked home with swollen eyes and dog crap all over her.

Flashback

"eh? do i smell something rotten?" the man with the silver haired ask himself while reading his weekly dose of Jump. It was Wednesday after all

"Oi Pachi! Is it me or do your perfume smells like dog crap?!"

"Why is it me now?! Besides I wear cologne not perfume! "

" Mom, Just find where that smells coming from i cant concentrate on my homework " said gintoki with a bit of an irritated tone

"When the hell did i ever became your mother?! And what are you calling a homework?! your just slacking off as usual Gin-san! "

"Hey wait a minute did you took sadaharu out already? maybe he pooped somewhere here in the house" Gin said with a questioning tone but doesnt bother looking at Mega- i mean Shinpachi

"I thought you did that?!" Shinpachi said with a higher pitch of tone

" Why me? it was your sister's fault that the dogs constipated you know! take responsibility "

" If you hadnt given him the food this wouldnt happen you damn ass "

" Oi Hows this my fault? Wheres Kagura anyway she should be the one taki- "

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!"

the rotten smell got hevier and hevier . When the two people who argued viewed there door... there stood kagura with an angry face and swollen eyes and was cover in you know what..

"Kagura-chan what happe-" ask shinpachi with concern

"Dont even ask megane i dont have time for you aru! "

" Oi! whats up with that tone? "

"Im going to bed im tired already! "

"Oi whats up with you? you look like you cried for hours with those eyes" Gin said with a concerned tone

"its none of your business"

before going to bed kagura took a quick shower to relieved herself with the smell then left her dirtied cheongsam to the laundry for Shipachi to wash... POOR MEGANE. I TOOK PITY ON HIM FOR WASHING DOG CRAP.

"OI AUTHOR -SAN! I heard That! " shinpachi said while looking towards the camera with an angry face

"Ooppss... Sorry Mega-..Pachi-kun!"

"You just said my name wrong didint you?!"

My sweat drop. i need to get out of this situation fast or this guy would nag me to death

"I WOULD NOT! "

"Im sorry okay? here for compensation ill give you an Otsuu Album that has hadnt been release yet"

Sigh

"Well if you put it that way! so lets go back to the story author san " shinpachi said with a sigh readying himself for his next line

On with the story..

"Hey Gin-san i think somethings wrong with Kagura-chan today"

"Nah.. its normal to bathe right after you go swimming on your dogs crap " Gintoki said while picking his nose and turning the next page of his Jump

"Thats not what i meant you Idiot!"

End of Flashback

Kagura was lying on her bed in her room (well not exactly a room because it is well.. Gin's closet after all ) . She started not going outside since they, she and the sadist ended up everything ... ( not like a sorta relationship thing though )

"Like hell i'll go outside to see that bastard! might as well die here forever" Kagura said to herself while looking at the ceiling of the closet

" What did i ever do to him aru?! "

Kagura's thoughts was interrupted when Gin pulled her out of the closet

"Oi kagura its been days since you last went outside that closet! You only snick up at night and eat all the rice!" Gin said while holding Kaguras collar

"Im still a person you know! i gotta eat to aru! " kagura said with a pout forming on her lips

" I dont care if your hibernating or not but we got a job to do today so get ready! "

" im not going! "

" eh kagura-chan its been days since we had a job so we are in deep need of this " Shinpachi butt in in the conversation

"You'll never take me alive aru!"

kagura tried to get out of Gins grip while He was leading Kagura to the bathroom

"Well if you dont go with us that means you did not partake in the job that also means your not eating until we got ourselves another job! " Gin said while throwing kagura inside the bathroom.

"What?! FINE!" kagura started washing her face and started to brush her teeth

Meanwhile outside ...

"Somethings really wrong with her Gin-san" shinpachi said with a concern voice

"Come to think of it... this all started when she came home with dog crap allover her" Gin said while picking his nose and turning off the TV

"I wonder what happened.."

* * *

" Oi! Sougo wake up already! " Hijikaga kept on knocking on the captains room. Every passing minute it becames louder and louder.

"Oi toshi! so early in the morning and youre already making a commotion" Kondo Isao walk towards Hijakata who kept's on banging the 1st division captains room

" Would you shut up?! I kept on waking him up for the past 15 minutes already!" Hijikata snapped.

"You know toshi, our boy's growing up. He needs some sleep to become a fully grown man"

"What Our Boy are you talking about?! Im not that Brats Mother! Besides he's already 19 dammit!"

meanwhile inside the captains room..

Sougo was still laying on his futon with his favorite sleeping mask on his eyes. He's been awake for quite sometime now. Its been two days since the incident. The scenario was still vivid for him. How he can even forget? China was in front of him screaming her heart out. Those words pierced through him. And it wont stop playing in his mind. He know that this time China got fed up with him. Even though he want to taunt her more but it was her decision. He doesnt want to look like he's desperate with China after all he is a Sadist.

sigh

"that stupid girl, if she wants it this way fine i dont care any- sougo was cutt of with his thoughts when Hijikata banged on the door harder and louder.

"Oi Sou-" Mayora did not even finish his rant when Sougo fired his bazooka towards him. Thank god he missed toshi. If flew just above his shoulder pasing some pieces of his black hair then went KABOOM on his back.

"would you pipe down Hijikata-san? i was still counting Die Hijikata in my sleep. You totaly wrecked my dream " sougo said with a deadpan voice while he gots up from his futon to get dress.

"What normal person would do that you brat?!" Hijikata said with a husky voice

"Calm down toshi.. atleast sougo is awake now"

"Who would calm down after hearing that your being killed during someoneles sleep?!"

"Oi.. what are we doing anyway today? i still got a to do list to go kill Hijikata-san" said sougo who was infront of his door ready to go out

"Well Todays job is" Kondo continued..

* * *

"What?! Why do we have to find the Shoguns cat anyway?" Kagura said angrily because she was forced to go outside of her bedroom closet

" well it was Hime-sama who requested this you know" shinpachi said to kagura while looking for the cat in the bushes

They were far from the forest searching every single spot of it. The shoguns cat was found missing after the shogun took sometime to explore the forest to look for natural resources.

"this is a waste of time Gin-chan... we've already look for days!" kagura said having a tiresome look on her face

"Oi! what are you saying days?! Weve been here for only 30 minutes!" shinpanchi said on the other hand

"Quite you two! what if you'll scare the cat with your noises? This is an important job! Hime-chan will pay as a large amount of money so shut it and keep looking " Gin said while walking through the forest with a net on his hand

"Yah right.. like youll ever pay as anyway youll just keep the money for yourself" kagura said with a deadpan look towards his father figure

Gin was about to start an argument when he saw some guys in black uniform that was meters from them

"Hey.. Isnt that.." shinpachi said while looking towards there front.


	3. Chapter 3 : Constipated

**IM BACK! and its only been hours since i last updated.. well i need to buy some lenses for my camera so i was gone for some hours. **

**But when i was bored waiting i just couldnt help it but write the chapter 3 while i was at the mall!**

**hahahaha im soooo persistent :)**

**Please do Comment and Review. If you have suggestions and violent reactions please feel free to PM me. I wont Bite I promise :D**

**Disclaimer : I only own my clothes.. wait this was bought by my parents O_O.. NOOOOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Constipated **

When kagura look at the direction, she tried to walk out slowly but surely. She knows that a certain _someone_ was there with the rest of the uniformed men. She didnt want to see _him_ nor hear a thing he said. The feelings are still fresh and she doesnt want to break down again. Little by little she tried to walk away when...

"Oi ! kagura where do you think your going?" Gin said eyeing Kagura who was starting to get further from them

Kagura was startled by this

"What do you think im doing? im searching for the cat Gin-chan.. now what does it look like again aru?" kagura tried to slip away with an alibi

"its white with blue eyes and a gold collar around its neck ,Kagura-chan" shinpachi then said trying to answer kagura's question

"Oh thats right great thinking megane.. hehehe .. im going now" kagura was relieved when Gin and Shinpachi didnt argue with her but much to her dismay one of the uniformed guys called out

"Well if it isnt the Yorozuya. Fancy meeting you here" Kondo Isao started to walk in the yorozuya's direction

"Oh its goril-Kondo .. what are you tax robbers doing here anyway?"

"Oi! you almost said Gorilla havent you? you sugar freak!" Hijikata butt in on kondo and Gins conversation

"Who're you calling a sugar freak?! Its Sugar lover you Mayonnaise addict!" Gin started to get pissed with Hijikata

"Eating things with that kind of Yellowish Dog Crap! Your Disgusting!" Gin continued with his rampage

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MAYONNAISE LIKE THAT?! YOU WANT TO DIE YOU BASTARD!"

before anything happened Kondo took the step to stop the two from fighting.

"Oi toshi! Stop that already! We did not come here to fight anyone , we're here strictly for business"

"Thats right you bastards!" Toshi again with his angry tone

"Look, Yorozuya.. This forest is now under inspection. We were ordered by the shogun to inspect this place , so no one could enter it besides us" Kondo said with a calm voice to soothe the ambiance of the place before it turns to a bloody place

"Thats right! Your under arrest for obstruction of law" Toshi said with a smirk on His face towards the Yorozuya

"Hey wait a minute! We're here to because of a job ask by the Hime-sama herself. If you want confirmation Ask her yourselves you bastards!" Gin argued with their conversation

"Well, if thats the case then.."

"Hey! Kondo-san why are you being to soft to this guys! they should be arrested by now" Hijikata now turning from Gin to kondos face

"Shut it toshi.. if the hime-sama said so we cant argue with it" Kondo said with a sigh. he cant do anything about it anyway so why continue this pointless conversation

"che! lucky bastards" Hijikata now tired of this conversation pulled out one of his cigarettes and started puffing

"Hey, If Trespassing is that bad, Why is it legal for a police officer to smoke!?" Shinpachi tried to argue that they are not the only one who should go to jail

" Dont waste your time arguing with this Gorilla's shinpachi. Anyway we are allowed to enter this forest with the permission of the Princess" Gin said while picking his nose and tried rubbing it to shinpachis clothing (Poor guy)

"Thats Right! we have a job here! aint that right kagura-chan?" Shinpachi tried to say proudly but when he look around he saw kagura walking back to the way they were from

"Eh? Kagura-chan?"

Kagura was once again startled.. she didint expect to be mentioned in there conversation. She did not have a choice but to look back. all her thoughts saying "Please be it that _his_ not there . PLEASE! "

"Ah.. Thats right Aru!"

Luck was on her side. Sougo was nowhere to be found on the crowed of guys in the shinsengumi uniform

Sigh

" Oi.. " Gin said when he saw something large behind the tax robbers

"What?" Kondo ask

"Isnt that a huge pile of yarn over there?!" Gin san pointed out. Yes indeed! it was a giant ball of purple yarn.

"Well thats becau- " Kondo was cut off when Hijikata covered his mouth his Right hand

"Kondo-san you cant give out information to anyone this is classified!" Hijikata tried to whisper on to kondo's ear but dumbfound when Gintoki hear what he said

Gintoki staired right into Hijikata then Smirked evilly.

'Shit' Hijikata told himself

"Classified information eh? Dont make me laugh! Your doing the same thing as we do. Catching the Shoguns cat! HAHAHAHAHAH" gintoki laugh maniacally to insult the shinsengumi

the shinsengumi men were furious.. Too furious. The demon vice commander war ready to rip that guy into pieces

"I never thought you tax robbers do this kind of job! what are you? the Shoguns maids?" Gintoki continued

"Look whose talking you bastard!" Hijikata shot him an evil glare

"At least were not some Honorable policeman~ this is our job after all " Gintoki said sarcastically. Hijikata cant take the taunt anymore. Their being degraded all because Matsudaira ordered them to do this shitty job or else he'll be shooting them unlimited supplies of bullets

"DAMN YOU! You Bast-" Hijikata was about to attack Gintoki when a Bazooka came flying towards him. Because of quick reflex he dodge it in seconds

"Darn i missed"

Sougo came out jumping from nowhere carrying his Bazooka that was pointed on Hijikata

"You brat you almost got me there!?" Hijikata now turned his anger towards the first division captain

"Dont worry Hijikata-san, next time i will not miss" Sougo said with and evil grin on his face

"If it isnt Souichiro-kun"

when sougo heard his name mistaken again, he knew that the yorozuya was there. That _She_ was there. He then turned back to his deadpan look and faced Gintoki

"Danna, Its Sougo" when sougo turned to the voice, he tried not to look somewhere else. Not to even see a vermilion haired girl that was standing behind the man he was talking to.

"Yah.. Yah.. i know Souji-kun"

"HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE HA?" Hijikata again shouted at gintoki. But Gin only grin and Hijikata pop out an anger vein. Remembering that the silver haired man degraded their profession

"Oi not again! We've got a lot of things to do. Just let it go for now toshi" Hijikata sighed. Taking another puff from his cigarette then turned backwards from his rivals face to continue their search for the Shoguns cat.

"Fine! Come on Sougo we have many things to do"

It was weird for Hijikata.. No! it was weird for all of them to see Sougo taking orders from Hijikata. Sougo followed Hijikata after he walked.

The last thing in Sougos mind was accompany the Mayofreak but on the other hand it was a lot better than seeing China in front of him. It gave him something inside of him. Like something was building up inside his Stomach. It was alien to him..

"Che, i think im constipated" sougo said to himself touching his stomach while following Hijikata.

There stood Kondo and the rest of the Shinsengumi Shocked and Wide opened Mouths and eyes. Never in their life they saw Sougo following Hijikata..

"COMMANDER! I KNEW IT! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" one policeman shouted

The Yorozuya just stood there but after seconds the left. Gin hands was behind his bushy hair, Shinpachi was looking everywhere for the missing cat.. and Kagura who seems lost..

She just stood there shock when The Sadist just came out of nowhere. She cant move a muscle. She saw his back and when he turned around he did not even bother glancing at her.

"He really hate me that much huh?"

Kagura started feeling weird again. She know it was her fault that the Sadist erased her from his existence but it was merely his fault that she had to say those things..

"Damn brat!" kagura started to scream from her insides

"Well if you erased me from your existence then i too could play at that game, besides its better this way" while saying her thoughts the feeling kept on getting heavier and heavier..

Shinpachi noticed something was wrong with kagura.. With full of concern he finally asked

"Hey, Kagura Chan Are you alright?"

"Megane, i think im Constipated aru!"

* * *

**Yiz.. yiz i know.. youre waiting for kagura's out of body experience to come but**

**isnt it great if theres a story before the real thing got started? HEHEHE :D**

** Anyway.. just review and comment for your suggestions. **

**Dont worry it wont take time before i update the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Furball

**HI GUYS! i know i know its been a week since i last updated .. well you see School has been busy**

**ive been through alot lately ... I had to go to a rally to photograph the scene**

**because i need it for my photography course.. hahahah anyway**

**I have brought upon you Chapter 4.!**

**Disclaimer : I Own my Thoughts.. hell yeaaaah~ **

* * *

Hijikata was walking along the forest. He seemed to be irritated by the action he took and said... wait.. Who wouldnt be? Behind him was The Prince of Planet Sadist! Who know what he'll do to him.

For the past 2 days Sougo's plans on killing him was more often than usual. In the morning , Sougo would replace his supply of Mayonnaise with Tabasco sauce that was expired and replace the label to Mayonnaise. In the afternoon Sougo would came home early from his patrol ( err not really more on sleeping patrol ) and tried to kill him with the number of Voodoo Dolls he was holding. Cursing Hijikata to death which send chills down Hijikata's spine. Then at night Sougo put laxatives in his Mayonnaise then he Hid all the tissue paper in the HQ. Hijikata was left with one choice and thats to wipe his ass with sand paper that he found on the ground. IT WAS A NIGHTMARE! For Him and For His Ass. He Bled to death because of that. He was getting really pissed remembering all the torture he has to take. He was about to speak when Sougo spoke up

"Hijikata-san, where are we going anyway? Do you have any clues on where the furball is? " The captain ask with a deadpan voice

Hijikata was caught off guard hearing sougo

"Ha err.. ah"

"As i thought youre worthless.. Kondo shouldve really made me vicecommander not some mayofreak with no sense of direction"

hearing sougo insult him really made him mad

"Oi! You brat! Come back here!"

Sougo was already walking away from his commander when Toshi remembered something that Sougo asked him yesterday (well more of threaten )

"Ano.. Sougo why did you demand to change your patrol place yesterday?" Hijikata ask while lighting his cigarette

" Im just tired of that place already "

Sougo said without turning around to face his superior

"Is that so? Is it really the reason?"

"What else could it be Hijibaka?"

"Well i ... OI! WHO'RE You calling HIJIBAKA?!"

" i didnt know you were blind Hijikata san. We're the only one around here , Of course its you " Sougo said with a not-caring-at-all voice

Sougo was about to live Hijikata behind when his vice commander suddenly said something..

" You know sougo.." Hijikata said in between his smoke

" this was the first time i saw you leaved that Yorozuya girl alone without picking a fight "

Sougo who was about to leave was suddenly stunned by his commanders words

"What?"

"Well whatever it is youre doing i think its better this way" Hijikata walked pass sougo to go back to their post somewhere in the woods. On the other hand the 1st Division Captain just stood there. Not even moving an inch. His eyes glared to the Mayofreak freaks back..fading

Hijikata was near their post when he saw his Commander wearing something purple. At first the whole thing was a blur but when he got closer he almost choke his cigarette because of the sight he was seeing.

"WTF wrong with that Outfit Kondo-San?!"

"Eh? Toshi, this is a strategy to lure the shoguns cat to us!" Kondo said proudly...

Well there is nothing to be proud off though. He was naked again! only the purple yarn was wrapped around him to serve as clothing.

Hijikata sigh.. "This is going to be a long day"

* * *

"Oi Kagura! "

Kagura look back and saw her nose picking boss trying to climb a tree

"Gin-chan what the hell are you doing?!" Kagura spat, staring weirdly towards hers boss

"Oi Gin-san i know your stupid but what are you doing climbing up a tree?!" Shinpachi then entered the scene

"What? you dont know this? From what i always see in movies , the cat is always on a branch of a tree or something! "

" not all you see in Movies are true Gin-san " Shinpachi faced palm himself because of his idiotic boss

"Oi! Atleast im doing something!" Gin said while still climbing a tree, although he kept sliding down.

" you guys are hopeless " Kagura said while eyeing for a white furball to show up

"You know guys , if we dont hurry up the Shinsengumi might beat us to finding the Shoguns cat , Good thing we did not fight with them long with that stupid conversation earlier , Right Kagura-Chan?" Shinpachi said being the straight man of the team

Silence ...

"Eh?"

"Oi! Are you guys even listening to me?!" shinpachi spat

"Oi! megane just shut up and look for the damn cat! Be more like kagura and Find the furball" Gintoki said finally reaching the branch of the tree only to see nothing

Shinpachi mutters when something hit him in his thoughts. He looks towards kagura who looks like she's occupied with something

"Ano.. Kagura-chan" Shinpachi starts

"What is it pachi?" kagura said not even glancing towards Shinpachi

"I dont know if i should ask this but.. "

"But what? i dont have time to listen to your nonesense, this cat could give me a year supply of sukonbu so cut to the chase" Kagura said while wandering around the bush hoping to see her lottery ticket furball for a years supply of food

"Oi! I dont talk nonsense! Shincpachi getting easily distracted by kagura's insult.

"Anyway.. Is it just me or is this the first time in history that you and okita -san havent killed each other when we met with the shinsengumi?"

Kagura felt her whole body jump at that question. She felt constipated again. 'Damn this feeling!' she thought to herself

"Who?" she asked innocently , remembering the earlier incident where the Sadist didint even bother eyeing him. 'Erase Existense Heh?' she thought to her self

"Who what?" Shinpachi asked confused

"You mean Okita-san?" he added

"I dont know such thing!" she added bitterly

Gintoki saw kagura pout on their conversation.. he smirked

"Having a lovers quarrel are you now?" gintoki said mockingly

"Love quarrel?! What? You know Gin-chan you should really go to the doctor. The sugar in your system is getting to your brain! " Kagura spat. Hating the conversation they are having.

Gintoki was about to tease her again when kagura noticed the bush moved.

"Hey, Did you hear that?" Shipachi asked focusing on the bush that just move

"Y-yeah" Gintoki said .. readying himself to capture the thing on the bush.. when he was about to run towards the bush, he saw a red movement beating him to the bush. It was so fast to see and the only thing he and shinpachi heard was

"ONE YEAR SUPPLY OF SUKONBOOO!"

then the sound faded as well as kagura..

* * *

**hihihihi. i know you hate me and my cliffhanger xD **

**anyway ill update fast.. i just really want to stop the chapter here for more **

**excitement hahahah.. Im a sadist you know :D anyway ill upload**

**the next chapter soon. :D **


	5. Chapter 5 : The Flop

**YOW GUYS! HAHAHAHA ! yes i just updated again . so fast huh? :D**

**hihihihih so yeaaaaaaaaahh.. here chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : You know it already people :D**

* * *

**Kaguras POV**

"Stupid Megane, he had to open that question!" i thougt to myself as I eye the feline in front of me. It has a fluffy hair , blue soft eyes and a gold tag. A cat for a shogun indeed. But this cat is too adventurous . Going to the forest by itself

The cat stood still infront of me.. its like i know this cat or something. Its whole feature bothers me .

I started to get close to it but it took a step back like its gonna attack me or something.

"Dang.. cat , youre smarter than you look aru!" The cat meowed on what i said. Now it could understand me?!

i started to bend my legs like im ready to attack. 'Ive got this! this cat could be my one way ticket to sukonbu world!' i thought to my self giving myself some appraisal

The cat then move, noticing me bending afront. When i started to come near it , It slip from my grip and jump on my head causing me to lose my balance and hit my face on the ground.

"Oi you darn cat that hurts aru!" as i sat my self looking at the cat. The thought that a cat out smarted me made me a little frustrated.

"Heh, two can play at that game"

As i stand up i grab something

in my pocket. The cat again, sat there infront of me.. tilting its head like it was wondering what i was doing

"oi you cat , you think you could out smart me ha? I have the most powerful thing that cand capture you in mere seconds! HAHAHAHAHA" i laugh at the plan i have.

I grab the thing in my pocket at proudly showed it to the cat

" i give to you .. MY SUKONBU! " smirking infront of the cat... I saw it trying to step towards me.

"Heh! no one could resist the power of the all mighty sukonbu aru! "

as i got down, lowering my self to the cat its started walking towards me. I stretched out my hand holding the sukonbu. I run my hand from left to right, Up and down. The cat followed my actions. Then i started to pull my arms towards me. Luring the cat and when whe were inches apart it glared at me. Like it was grumpy cat or something .

"Oi! whats your problem? You dont want my sukonbu?" i started to get irritated by the thought that someone hated my sukonbu

the cat sigh

"NE?! Did you just sigh?! "

The cat stared at me for a moment then started to walk away

"Oi! Wait you! " i started to get to my feet trying to catch up with the cat. When i Got to it the only thing i could pull was its tail

"MEOWWWWWWWW?! #k$" It scritch like it was cursing me. I turned to see the cat only to get my cheeks scratched

"ARUUUU!" i reacted to the pain. i was really getting irritated by this stupid cat . I turned my gaze to it only to see it smirk

"WHY YOUU!" i was ready to strangle it to death. my blood is boiling with anger but i held back rethinking that we might get sentenced to death by the shogun only by a cat.

i had no choice, i was ready to grab it again when it jump and took my sukonbu from my left arm then storm off

"YOU STUPID CAT! GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME BACK MY SUKONBOOOO! " i screamed my lungs out. Birds flew out of there nest on to the sky because of my scream

* * *

**Sougo's POV**

After a few minutes after Hijikta-san left i still stood there. Bothered on the thought on why i was stunned by his words i started to shake my self.

'This is getting fruastraiting' i put my hand on boths sides of my nose bridge trying pinching it trying to supress my fruastration

"Why does he even have to ask about me relocation or something? the tone from his voice its like it has a meaning on it" feeling my head twitch by the thought.

"he even brought the topic about that .. that.. Monster!" i finally snap.

" i couldnt care less about that monster, She's out of my life now so i dont give a damn " ... wait.. rephrase

"I coudnt care less about that monster She's out of my life now so i dont give a damn " .. i restated.. somethings wrong with the sentenced that i just said ..

"i coudnt care less.. Shes out of my life now.. " my eyes grew on what i just realize

"SHES OUT OF MY LIFE NOW?! THE HELL! SHE WASNT EVEN IN MY LIFE TO START WITH! SHES JUST AN INTERNTAINMENT TO ME." i Spat at my self.. damn brain wasnt even working right.

"Argh.. i really feel anxious right now, i better get back to base and kill Hijikata now to releave this shitty feeling " I sigh.

i started to walk away when something move around the bush. I stare at it blankly

"Just may imagination" step towards my destination then it started again..

i look back then it stop ..

so i step towards to where i was heading and it started again

then i look back and it stops

then again when i walk it started again. This kept going for around 5 minutes. I started to really get irritated. This day kepts on getting on my nerves.

"This have to stop" i said to my self

when i was about to turn around the thing that keeps on hiding in the bush finally comes up jumping.

"So your the mut that keeps on getting on my nerves for the past 5minutes " i said to it with my evil grin.

'he, im in my mood to be sadistic, i have had my dose of fun this past two days, i would really love to play with this stupid cat' i thought to my self smirking on the things i could do to bring pain to this furball. Just when i was about to touch it to pursue with my plan i noticed something hanging around its mouth

"Ist that.." i took a step back, i cut my own line when i saw the feline staring directly at me.

I dont know but i just stared at it. Its white fluffy fur , its ocean-blue eyes and its golden tag that was around its neck that look like the lining of her hair orname..

"SHIT" i snap myself out of my thoughts . Why the hell am i thinking about that monster

i stare at the cat once again, its approaching me. Its mouth with a Sukonbo in it

i sigh , i leaned down as the cat keeps approaching me.

"Heh, you know ive got a feeling that im really going to like torturing you" i smirk at the cat evily, but it only came close to me.

'Well thats a first'

before i even got the chance to grab the cat something jump off once again from the bushes ..

all i heard was

"SUKONBOOOOO!"

then FLOP! something just landed on me.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAH the title of the chapter because of the Flop. hahaha im soooo worthless -_-**

**anyway Read and Review :)**

**Arigato! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**

**oh yeah for those who are wondering about my spell in "Sukonbu" well i just like to prolong it whenever kagura screams hahaha i dont like**

**using the letter "U" to prolong it because its weird for me somehow so i use "O" :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Wish

**YOW! so yeah. ive submitted 3 entries today isnt in awesome? NO.. yeah totally agree -_-**

**anyhow i hope you enjoy reading :) **

**Disclaimer : please dont make me say it ... okay fine.. i dont own gintama *sob***

* * *

Near the cliff of the forest The shoguns cat stood there infront of two people who are on the ground together. The one on the top has a red orange hair then the one beneath has a sandy colored hair. Both look in pain.

"Ouch that hurt" the one above started to mutter .She expected it to be worst though. 'Soft landing' she thought to herself . She was about to get up when she looked down beneath her, she felt herself jump at the moment. Her face turned to a deep tomato.

"Get off of me" the one beneathe her spat without even opening his eyes.

Kagura cant move. Still shock on the thing beneath her. She was about to move when he Opened his eyes.

'Shit' she curse

Sougo stared. The one he was avoiding for the past two days is above him , flush with red blush in her cheeks. Her two hands are on his heads side for support. This was a total awkward position for them. He started to get up and push her away from him. She Cursed once again feeling hurt from his action

"Oi you jerk that hurts!" she said angrily as she lay on the ground

The captain only eyes her with his dead expression. Not caring at all about her situation. He then proceeded to the cat that was not far from them. He was about to grab the cat when kagura talked

"Oi! You pig! dont you dare lay a hand on the shoguns cat! Knowing you , youll just kill that furball Aru!" kagura shouted not even thinking. When everything dawns to her she remember that she was not supposed to socialize with the sadist.

Sougo just stood still for a minute then grabs the cat.

'Heh, saying you hate me then talking to me' his thoughts starting to act up

Kagura just eyed Okita, not even listening to her. he bend down then held in his hands the said cat. Kagura got even angrier noticing the act , the cat did not even think twice to let The Sadist held her. 'sly cat arent we'

'Tsk, Like him dont cha?'

"So youre the cat thats been causing mess for me" Sougo said towards the cat with a non-caring-at-all voice of his

"Dont you dare touch it!" Kagura got up but the sadist payed no attention to her.

Sougo just stared at the cat straight through its eyes. Its ocean blue eyes that got his attention.

Kagura really got pissed. To hell with the Leave each other alone crap, She was really angry. She positioned herself attacking. She moved swiftly towards the sick bastard who ignored her. She Tried to kick him in his gut but he just dodges it. Then she Tried to punch him and shoot him with her bullets but he moved swiftly like he was dancing and avoiding those punches and bullets she gave him.

'Whats her problem now?! What happened to I HATE YOU LETS STOP THIS NOW' Sougo thought to himself while holding the shoguns cat. he was really getting pissed but knowing kagura , he did not let her see his irritation

The birds from the forest flew. The animals around it started to run. The Shinsengumi and the Yorozuya noticed that there was ruckus that was happening near them.

Kagura was now tired from

all the effort and power she released , meanwhile her opponent just stood there not even eyeing her

"GIVE ME THE DAMN CAT !" she spat

Still no response

She had had it. She run towards Okita then snatch the cat away then retreated from her place again only to feel the edge of the clift crack. Her bullets from earlier gave a large damage to the cliff.

The Shinsengumi and the Yorozuya got to the place only to notice that a Girl with a Chinese dress with a cat on her palms was about to fall from the cliff.

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi shouted, seeing his so called little sister was about to fall

Sougo who was stiff for a moment then acted up. It was like his body moved without thinking. Jumping towards kagura who was about to fall. He was about reach her only to grab the cat she was holding.

"SHIT" He was about to jump off the clift to catch her when a white flash dashed infront of him and jump off the Cliff. Taking out his sword and stabbing it to the side of the Cliff Luckily he got kagura in time.

"Gin-chan!" she cried

Gintoki then jump off landing on the side of sougo with kagura on his arms. Sougo looked at his side only to see kagura wrapping her arms around Gintoki's neck while sobbing

"You stupid girl, What will happen if you Die from there?! Did you even think on the possibilities that your father will do to me when he finds out about this?!" Gintoki started to scold her but kagura just kept on crying.

"Ne, kagura whats wrong?"

shinpachi ask feeling terribly worried

kagura did not say anything she only continued to sob

Meanwhile, Kondo approach Sougo who was staring at Gintoki and the sobbing Kagura.

"Good Job Sougo! Now we could return the Cat to the Shogun!" Kondo Tried to lighten up to mood but He saw how Sougo looked so lost in his thoughts.

Hijikata was about to get the cat that captain was holding when Sougo approach the Yorozuya then throw to Kagura the Shoguns cat

"Here's your damn Cat" Then he started to walk off

"Oi You Brat why did you-" Toshi was cut off when Kondo grab him by the shoulder

"Let him be Toshi"

"But !" Toshi was about to argue only to see his commander glare at .

"Tsk.." Toshi sigh, then wave to the Shinsengumi to go back to the HQ since the Yorozuya has the Cat in Possession

Sougo's POV

I was walking along the park at night. I had a long day, Stressful one really, and i need to relax. I saw my favorite bench where i usually sleep during patrol. The park was silent, no kids are seen playing nor adults walking. It seems strange but it gives me a relaxing feeling.

I relive everything that had happened earlier. the moment when that monster jump on me, the cat that eyed me with those tantalizing eyes.. and .. and that incident ..

' i saw her cry , her eyes did not stop from filling her cheeks with tears.. wait.. What the hell? its not my fault that she fell. Shes so damn stupid. She even cry after because of that! clinging to danna like a helpless baby. Tsk. She could defend herself anyway! she just wanted danna to save her. That damn brat! '

Without noticing i was balling up my fist. I felt anger in every bone in my body. Why do i even bother thinking about her?! She's all Danna This and Danna That!

"This is taking me nowhere!" finally i snap. The relaxing moment i was planning exited my thoughts

" might as well go back to the head quarters and finish Hijikata once and for all to relieve this shitty feeling im having again "

i was half way through the neighborhood. The anger i had started to leave me but the image of her clinging to danna stayed in my head for quite some time.

"Why am i so affected by this?!"

it was only two blocks left before i got to the Shinsengumi's head quarters until i felt that someone is following me.

"You Got Guts following a police officer around" I said with my deadpan voice

... silence ...

"He, Shy guy huh? you know im really in the mood to slice someone up, consider yourself lucky!" and by that i turned around and faced my rival

"shit"

Kagura was walking along side with her gigantic dog. She buy sukonbu to replace the one that was taken by the shoguns cat earlier

"Damn cat" kagura spat while touching her now bruised face because of that incident where in the cat scratch her cheeks

"Good thing im a Yato, this scratch will go away soon aru~" sadaharu gently rub his furry head towards Kagura's bruised cheeks which made kagura giggled

"thats why i like dogs better aru" she said while petting sadaharu. She was almost happy when she remember what happened earlier

"That stupid jerk, Rescuing the cat before me!"

"Am i really not that important to him?" kagura felt herself breaking again

"He wants me better off dead than anything! that stu...pid ba-bastard"

Kagura's voice started to crack up at her eyes are once again filling with amount of tears. Sadaharu stood there watching his master starting to cry .

"That Does it! Why am i even-"

She was cut off when she saw a man who was wearing an all black suit , its face is covered with some what looked like a black stocking or so and was trying to holdup an old lady whose face was covered with a black veil.

"Help me someone!" the old lady cried for help as the robbery kept on clutching on her victims bag

"Oi baba you wanna die or something?! " the robber was about to hit the old lady when kagura entered the scene

"Oi! you Stocking Man, hitting an old hag is bad you know!"

"Hey i heard that!" the old lady claim still clutching on her bag

"And who are you to talk brat?!" the Robber spat , feeling irritated by kaguras description of him as Stocking man

"You know, I had so many things going on in my mind aru" kagura said still glaring dangerously

"And whats that got to do with me?!" the robber said, feeling really irritated

"nothng.. just nothing" before the robber could spat at kagura, she landed a hard blow on his stomach causing him to

let go of the bag. blood splattered all over his black suit. He landed on his knee feeling his stomach burst into pieces

"Damn brat" he cuss

"Im not finished yet stocking man!" Kagura lift him up then she kicked him real hard towards the sky. Next thing they knew the man shined in the night sky. Sadaharu who was watching the whole scene howled after the man flew to the sky

"Well that was refreshing" kagura said while getting the old woman's bag.

"here you are old hag" kagura handed the bag to the old lady

"Wheres your manners young lady!" the old woman gave kagura a punch on the head

"Oi! what was that for aru?!" kagura now who has a big round shape on top of her head

the old woman sigh

Kagura notice that the old lady look weird. She was wearing an old veil that was blocking her face. Her hands were full of hennas thats spread throughout her body

"Hey baba, are you an addict or something you got so many tatt-" she was cut of again when the old woman landed another fist on her head

"Ouch!"

"Childrens this days" another sigh came out from the old lady

"Oi! old hag, that was wasnt for free ya know!" kagura said while rubbing here sore head

"Cant you stop calling me an old hag?!" the old lady spat.

... silence ...

"Anyway since i dont have money in me , ill tell you something " The old woman broke the ice then started to speak

"Oi! this isnt one of those back story is it? this is not your fanfic you know" kagura said with a deadpan voice but only to receive another fist from the old woman

"will you stop talking?! anyway... im a fortune teller young lady "

she was cut of when kagura spoke

"Like the Ketsuno Clan?"

"Like that but we are special, we can grant wishes" the old lady smiled still the veil was covering her eyes

"Are you lost or something? this is not a fairytale aru! this is an anime" kagura said not believing the old lady

"Are you telling me that im not fitted for animes and only fairytales?!"

The old lady gave a dark aura around kagura ..

" i can see that you had a long day "

" I did not!" kagura tried to deny

" I can see it in your eyes, youve been crying quite some time now.. did you and your boyfriend had a fight" kagura froze at that sentence

"What the hell?! I thought you were a fortune teller or something ? FYI i dont have a boyfriend!"

"then its somebody you like?"

still kagura froze. feeling her self jump. The conversation is turning awkward by the minute. The old lady saw how Kagura reacted...

she giggled..

"Well then.. i will give you what you want" the lady said while staring blankly at the sky noticing the full moon

" What i want? " kagura ask curiously

"Yes.. tonight your wish will come true " the lady said. Kagura who also lifted up to see the blue sky , her eyes widen as the mood shines above her.. just as she was about to talk to the lady beside her.. The lady disappeared into thin air..

"Eh, sadaharu where did baba go?"she asked her dog only to notice it was sleeping on the ground..

At the Yorozuya

Kagura entered their home only to see Shinpachi glaring daggers towards Gintoki

"Gin-san! how the hell did one cat get away from you?!" Shinpachi shouted towards his boss

" i needed some sleep so i placed it here but when i woke up it was gone.. maybe it went back to the castle or something" Gin tried to defend himself

"If it knows how to get back in the castle then whats the point of us finding it?!" Shinpachi snap

"Hai, Hai... we'll find it tomorrow pachi . im tired you know!" Gintoki said while yawning and turning his way to the bed

"Oi! Gin-san?! do you even know the consequences ?! the shogun might kill us because of this! "

Kagura who was over hearing their argument entered the conversation

"Oi what did you mean that the cat got away?!" Kagura's anger mark pop out

" Ask Gin-san!" megane said really furious ..

"Oi Gin-chan! we must find it , its my one way ticket to Sukobu worl!" kagura who was barging inside her "fathers" room only to see Gintoki already snoring his way to sugar land

Shinpachi sigh

"This is hopeless kagura-chan, Might as well look for it tomorrow. I'm leaving now" He said as he bid good night to kagura and went straight home while listening to otsuu's album ( who i gave him )

Kagura who cant do anything about the situation started to change and climb to her so called room to lay on her futon.. she was about to sleep when she remembered the conversation she had with the old lady

"My wish aru? " she thought deeply what was she wishing for ?

hmmmm

"may it will rain sukonbu tomorrow.." she smiled at that thought.. Thinking that she will eat sukonbu all the long .

before she fell asleep she mutters

"where's that damn cat.." then she went off to slumber land.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter ive submitted.. i must say im very into this now..**

**anyway.. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IT... no not the final chapter but the reason of the title**

**YES! yes youve guest it :)**

**Ill update in a few so you better watch out, you better not cry , you better not pout im **

**telling you why :) Next chapter will be finished by tomorrow night **

**R&R 3**


	7. Chapter 7 : NOT AGAIN!

**A/N : Guys I know you might have cursed me by now... hahahah since ive updated just now :D**

**I was so stuck will school that i had less time to manage my story. :)**

**Im really sorry guys .. dont worry after im finish with my school work ill do my best to update as fast as i can.**

* * *

Kagura stood there outside her closet room staring directly at the Hakama. Her face horrified. Its only been 15 minutes after she woke up. She cant seem to sleep that's why she decided to eat something.

"Whats happening?!" she muttered to herself

She look around before turning her gaze to the door again. She walked up. For the second time she's gonna go back to sleep telling herself that it wasn't true.

"You can do this Kagura!" she then hold out her hand trying to slide the door when it happened again. Her fingers just went through the door.

"Oh my god this isn't happening"

she then pulled out her hand only to hold it out again. She gathered some courage and step in a little closer. She saw how her whole hand pass through the door. She shut her eyes up and continue walking until her body was halfway through the door

"Oh my god, i'm dead Aru!" she stared down her body that was laying in front of her

"WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?! " she screamed her lungs out. She then went to Gintoki's room.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Wake up dammit! " Kagura tried to wake Gintoki only to see it not responding

She tried to scream at Gintoki's ear but he's not responding. He is still sleeping while a drool came running down his mouth

"Arghhhhh!" Kagura had it. When she tried to strangle Gintoki her hands just went through his neck. Kagura's eyes wide open. She started to cry. She thought of what will happen now that she's dead. What will happen to her Sugar addict Gin-chan.. Will Her Papi ever grew his hair now that she's dead.. Will Shinpachi will ever get laid? Will Anego end up with the Gorilla? What will happen to Mayora.. What will happen to the Sa-Sad..SADAHARU!

"Well this is crap!" she stop crying and got up to her feet. Now that she's dead maybe she can do things that she cant before. Well its better than crying for eternity right?

Before she left she saw something that was besides Gintoki's futon..

"Hey isn't that Tsukki's ... Arghh never mind!"

While going down the stair of the Yorozuya she thought of countless things to do like sneaking to the theater for free, She can go to any place she wishes and she can peek in to everyone's privacy without anyone knowing. Her loneliness started to fade away... or did it?

"This will be fun" She said with a smirk.

Her first destination was the Shimura House hold. She then reached her destination. She got in without difficulty. Knowing Otae she knew that she has traps around her house because of her gorilla stalker

"Now where is anego?" She then search the whole dojo when she came across the second room to the right

"Finally" she said. As she entered the room nothing unusual appeared only Otae sleeping under her futon.

"tsk.. nothings in here aru!"

Kagura kept on looking for something to reveal but there was none so she just sat there across Otae's sleeping body.

"Anego" kagura said with a very sad voice. She was about to lean on one of the close when she remembered that she can go through walls. When her body was half way to the closet she noticed something unusual. In the closet was a sleeping gorilla.. i mean Kondo Isao

"What the hell?! whats this gorilla doing here" Kagura looked at Isao who was drooling from his slumber with one of Otae-chan's kimono under his palms

"disgusting! he even stalk anego while she sleeps!"

Kagura walked over to Otae's side. She passes through her body. Otaes body starts to shiver a little. Kagura noticed this reaction and tried to walk over and over again

"Wow, even if i'm dead they could still feel me, yes?"

Kagura was about to wave her hand over Otae when her eyes flung open.

"Oh my god shes awake!"

Otae's eyes was holding a fiery stare. She then look towards her closet door. She tilted her head. Her eyes was not the normal ones it was like a devilish stare with a matching smirk. Kagura looked so scared towards her anego.

"I just knew it. That gorilla's here somewhere" she muttered

she then took a knife that was another her pillow and throw it towards the closet door. It passes through the door straight to Kondo's head. The closet door flung open then fell off an unconscious commander of the Shinsengumi

"I just knew it! I felt creeps in my sleep because i can sense a gorilla near by. You Hentai!"

Otae started to walk over to Kondo-san's side. Kondo started to have consciousness when he saw an angry female gorilla staring death right into his eyes.

"Otae-chan ... go-good evening" Kondo tried to lighten the mood only to find him self in the clutch of his love interest

Kagura Started to run away from her Anego's room. She's too petrified by the scene. She went up to Shinpachi's room. When she entered she saw Shinpachi over his table sleeping.

"Megane's really gonna have a bad back tomorrow morning"

She studied her brother's face

"Eww Shinpachi got drools all over his mouth.. wait whats this?" Kagura got something that was under megane's arm.. she then looked at it then flip the pages..

"Ow..oh..oh! what to we got here? A To-Love-Ru Manga.. doing some miracle aren't we patchi? no wonder your still a virgin!"

looking around... Kagura noticed some crumpled tissue that was already over flowing the trash bin.

"Oh god why.. Shinpachi your Disgusting Aru! " With that awkward situation Kagura step out of the Shimura manor looking creep out as ever.

"that's even worst than that gorilla's stalking problem!"

Kagura stopped at her position when she noticed that she was in front of Ikumatsu's ramen shop. She then remembered that its because she woke up hungry that this happened.

"Great.. just great" she sigh

she looked up and saw a long haired guy that was on the roof on the house besides Ikumatsu. His sidekick was nowhere to be found. Maybe he went off by himself..

"Well if isn't Zura!" kagura said while picker her nose

"Doing some stalking too aren't we?

This guy with his weird fetish with widowed wives.. He's weirder than Gorilla,yes!"

Kagura was dead bored. Every person she visit they cant see her only sense her. Being dead was being dead boring. It was around 12midnight already. She wanted to sleep but her body doesn't respond to that feeling.

She went to her favorite part of the park.. the bench. The Park still look damage as to which they destroyed several days ago. Some parts has that caution sign which forbids anyone to enter a certain part. She looked at the spot were she said those words..

_**"IM ALREADY TIRED OF THIS ..TIRED OF YOU!"**_

"He, that asshole" Kagura said it a seemingly sad smile

She started to sulk again. feeling alone. A wandering soul in a world she used to know.

"Whats the cause of this?! I did not want this! I want to live again aru!"

she shifted from sulking to angry.

"if i'm going to be stuck dead forever might as well get the best of it."

She walk towards the only place she knew she could find some dirty secrets that the society are unaware of.

"Might as well visit that asshole's quarters!"

she then set offs to her journey to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

* * *

**Sougo's POV**

"why the hell am i even doing this?!" Sougo muttered. He was at the head quarters canteen, sneaking out some food from the fridge. Everyone was pass asleep. It was already 1:30 in the morning and he is still awake.

"Finally, Found something!"

he pulled out some fried fish leftover from earlier dinner. He then put it in a container then he exited the canteen.

"Captain!" Sougo was startled when he saw Yamazaki running towards him

'shit' he cuss in his thought. He then hid the container behind his back

"No i haven't seen Kondo-san" Sougo was back to his deadpan voice

"he still hasn't arrive since this afternoon.. maybe his at the Shimura dojo"

Sougo was about to walk pass Yamazaki when their front door flung open. A bleeding gorilla landed on the floor with a knife stab to its head

"Commander!" Yamazaki came to aid his superior

"Captain Okita, please help!"

"OI WOULD YOU PIPE DOWN I'M SLEEPING HE.." Hijikata who was out from his room was now staring directly to his commanders bloodied face

" I knew he was gonna be discovered. A female Gorilla can really sense its species.." Hijikata said with a sigh

" You know Kondo-san you should really find a girl that has less fur than your balls.. Well i'm Off" I said to my commander before walking off..

"OI SOUGO WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE.." i felt Hijikata put his hand on My Left shoulder before he can walk off.

I sheathed my katana and tried to slice the hand of his superior

"You damn brat!"

"Eww, i got mayo-germs on my uniform .. better burn this before it could infect me with herpes" I said mocking Hijikata

"Oi! HOW DARE YOU DEGRADE MAYONNAISE! And also HERPES IS A SEXUALLY TRANSMITTED DISEASE YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh so now you want to be sexually acquainted with me.. Your disgusting Hijikata-San"

Hijikata cant take it no more...

"YOU DAMN BRAAAAAT!" he finally snap

' ill just hand it over to him later.. im gonna have fun with this' I thought

* * *

**Kagura's POV**

"Finally i'm here.. my feet hurts already" I sigh feeling my hurt feet from the long walk

I noticed that the light inside the

headquarters were still on.. maybe there on a job or something..

"Now..now, lets discover the secrets of those monkeys aru! hahahah" i laugh as loud as i can.. well no one will ever hear me though

I entered the Shinsengumi compound without worries, well as i can pass through walls. I saw Yamazaki run pass me 'Whoa.. weird feeling..' with his sleeping clothes on. He was carrying a first aid kit.

"Maybe someone was hurt during their investigation"

i followed him but before i could catch up with him I saw a something white. "Whats that?"

i followed the white thingy.. "Maybe its a ghost like me... A ghost that was killed by this bastards and is on its revenge to curse them all!"

i almost got to see the whole figure when it entered a room that was open. " OI GHOST WAIT! " I wanted to talk to it, maybe we could collaborate in scaring the ass out of this gorillas in the Shinsengumi.

i entered the room. It was nice and tidy. I looked around in search for that white thing but i saw nothing. It was Pitch black ,because the light was turned off and only the radiating light of the moon light up some of the dark spaces. The smell of the room smelled like dog crap or something.. "arghh i know this smell! " There was a futon laid on the side but it looks like someone used it.

"Dog crap smell with a matching essence of nicotine.. that Mayora is really disgusting!"

i looked around and saw on the side was a closet that really looks suspicious

"maybe he kept his secrets here! Gin-san would really be happy about this... " but after saying those words i remembered the situation i was in right now..

"right.. well to hell! at least ill find out something before i crossover to heaven and see mami" i smiled at that thought.. seeing my mother in heaven would really be a great reunion between us.

The closet door was closed but it did not stop me. I could pass through things without difficulty.. this is easy!

as i push my head inside the closet..

"Shit" I cuss... IT WAS ALL DAMN MAYONNAISE! nothing more nothing less

"God! this guy even has a collection of mayonnaise.. really disgusting. He even has a candle light labeled Mayonnaise essence. I mean who would want to smell dog crap?!

"this is useless.." i sigh

i sat on the floor thinking that i should have known what he was hiding since its too damn obvious.

i raised my head and saw a picture frame that was situated on one of the table on the side

"well that's fishy.. even for that mayo-freak" i smirked knowing well what was on the picture but i want to be really sure on my theory so i approach it.

i got really shock seeing who was on the picture. It was a short haired girl with sandy hair. Her smile was so dignified. A real lady unlike me..

"that guy really has a thing for this kind of girl a? Not bad.. not ba- wait she looks like somebody i know.."

that girl really got me thinking.. who does she resembles anyway.. i was so lost in my thoughts that i did not feel Hijikata's presence when he entered the room. i was really startled. my feet just moved and went outside his room. i was about to live when..

"That sadistic brat! i almost died again tonight.. Mistuba-san i don't know how you can keep up with him"

the way i saw Hijikata looked so longing at the picture almost made me feel cheesy and the same time sick. In no hell i would be able something like that. He longs for that girl so much that it shows sadness in his eyes.

"this is too cheezy for me.."

i walk pass his room then i saw Kondo-san being drag by Yamazaki to his room. He was still at his blank state . His head was covered in bandage that he looked like a mummy on the head "Maybe anego really did it this time?"

i was getting really bored... Wait, come to think of it i haven't seen that bastard... Maybe he's asleep?

"Heh! before id go to hell ill discover that brats dirty secret! Ill hunt him before i cross over ! ill show him!"

i was really determined that i did not notice that i did not know where i was going. 'Shit! where's that bastards room anyway?! come to think of it.. maybe ill find his room if i saw some chains and some of that S&M thing.. Right! that sadist room will be like that!" as i got lost with my thoughts i did not notice that the white shadow that i was looking for appeared before my eye..

"WHAT THE HELL?!" as i said that the cat looked at me as if it can see men then it run away.. I followed it as fast as i can. I saw it enter yet another room again. When i entered the room it was the same as Hijibaka's. Dim light and a nice tidy room. it was well kept by the owner. I looked for the thing i was looking for and saw it laying itself on the futon. It looked at me first before It closed its eyes. i can see it can see it breathing.. Purring its way to its dream state...

"Sly one aren't you.. " i was about to approach it when i saw the exact same thing that was on Hijikata's table. Exact same person but different clothes and pose. still that Dignified smile and aura was still on that persons face.

"This girl's really famous with the Shinsengumi... Heh, i bet the guy who lives here is also in love with this lady.. too bad his rivals that mayofreak, before he could have the chance that freak will totally kill this whoever bastard Aru!"

I heard the door closed. I was so shocked that i hid my self on the nearest closet. Running towards it like my life depends on it. When i was inside, it dawned to me..

"Damn it! i forgot that i was already i ghost! Stupid Kagura!"

i was about to get out when i heard someone spoke..

"Oi you Damn cat.. i got through all the trouble gathering you food but here you are sleeping on my futon. You're an ungrateful furball"

i heart skip a beat. I know that voice to well.. Don't tell me.. it cant be right? I was so damn curious that i really have to know if its Him.

i poke my head out.. My eyes froze i just cant seem to open them...i felt something.. something familiar. There is it again .. i felt my self constipated again.. "shit, i thought i'm already dead but why am i feeling this again?!"

When i opened my eyes.. i couldn't believe what was right in front of my eyes... i just stared. Lik the world just stop..." NOT AGAAAAAIN! "

* * *

**MUWHAHAHAHAHHA - evil laugh :)**

**See you guys soon 3**

**Wait for the next chapter... **

**you know guys.. i was really planning on ending this with only Kagura visiting Okita only for one night**

**but my imaginations betrayed me so i really dont know how many more chapters i will make**

**hahaha but surely it will be more interesting :D**

R&R for my sake 3 XOXO


	8. Chapter 8 : That feeling bro

**Yow people who're reading the product of my imagination!**

**Yes ive updated .. know why? Because i cut class today because of my damn math subject :(**

**Yes im one of those people whomsuck at math... so rather than sulking because of math **

** Wrote a story :) i hope you enjoy the product of my suffering **

**Disclaimer : I hate math! Also gintamas not mine unless i marry that gorilla :)**

* * *

**Kagura's POV**

I was still stuck with my situation. My head was half way through the closet door. My eyes stared intently towards a sandy hair guy who was bending down in a sitting position handing the cat container with food in it.

"This cant be happening.. Why is he in this room?! it cant be his right? its to well kept! and where the hells that S&M shit?" I said as i was still glaring at him

the cat raised its head and turned its stare towards me. "Thus this cat have powers to see the dead or something?!" i felt weird as it eyed me.

"Oi! what are you looking at? is there something wrong?" he said with a deadpan. The cat did not take its eyes off mine.

"wait.. i sense something too. Maybe its one of those fangirls that keeps on bugging me" he said as he stands up and look towards the closet where i was.

"So he has girls all over him ha? Who would want a sadist like him really!? Humans nowadays are disgusting" i said as i pulled my head in the closet. I was standing at his closet door. I was so lost in my thoughts that i did not notice him approaching the closet. The Door flang open. Both his hands were holding the two doors of the closet.

He was right in front of me!

"Shit" i muttered

His eyes bore directly in to mine like it also can see me then he looked left and right. We were inches INCHES APART. His face was so close to mine. His nose was like 3 inches from

mine. I felt my body heat up. Heavy breathing i tell ya. "The hell's wrong with me today!" As i close my eyes i heard the door close

"Must be my imagination that someone was here. If there was i would already chop its head off"

i sigh. Finally he's gone but i still feel my heart beating like it run a 1km race. I cupped my cheeks. i can feel it burning.

"Kagura, Breathe!" as i inhale and exhale for a bit. I felt my self relax.

i slide down and sat on the closet floor. " Why am i even feeling this " I questioned my self

I heard him say that he's going to the bathroom or something. After that i heard a door opened then closed.

i sigh once again. " So he's hiding the Shogun's cat ha? Whats up with him.. to think that he's attracted to a cat. He's really a disgusting sadist"

i got up to my feet then exited his closet. I saw the cat still eyeing me.

"Oi you cat, your lucky youre still not dead. Knowing him he might have experimented on you by now" i said as I approach the cat. Its still eyeing me. I felt creeps looking at it. Blue orbs looking intently at me as it wiggles it tale at the same time.

"To think he kept you, The shogun's really gonna kill him because of you! HAHAHAHAHAHA! i cant wait to see him suffer" I took of my gaze from the cat then to the sorroundings

"Really is this really his room? maybe he kepts a cell for his play things..hmm where is it" I said as i search for a trap door or something in this room.. when i came across the lady's picture again. I felt my self frown. "So he and toshi has the same thing for this girl huh?"

"knowing that sadist, he wouldnt let Toshi get a hold of his things.." i tried to touch the picture but still my hand just passes through. I gave up for doing so , so i just sat on the ground again. i tried to sleep but still i cant. So i just closed my eyes. I felt the door open but id rather not see him.. the memory of him close to

my face really bothers me.

"Oi, Get off my futon.. i got to sleep you know" i heard a flop then a load meow from the cat. I imagined him throwing the cat to the side then sliding in his futon. I couldnt take the fact that his torturing an animal! I rememberd him killing sadaharu 28! I got really pissed so i opened my eyes.

"Really.. your a stubborn cat arent you.. not giving up heh, You two are much more alike now" I saw him eyeing the cat. As the cat sat on his lap. He was at a sitting position. His usual sleeping mask was on his head. I saw the most weirdest thing in my life. He curled up a small smile . Not his usual smirk but a smile. then he pulled the cat to his side then goes to sleep again. Pulling his eye mask on to make him sleep better. I felt creeps same time weird. Never in my whole existence saw him like that!

"So He has a fetish for Cats?!" i felt my self puke but the memory of him smilling still lingers my mind.

"He said the that the cat looks with someone alike... hmm.. who is it?"

as i eyes the picture again on the table which i was beside..

"Maybe it was her? they look both prestigious though..." i felt my inside curled. That foreign feeling i had when we were at the park is back...

I tried to shake off the feeling im having.

"Instead of having this shitty feeling maybe i could play with him! Hahahaha im not gonna let you sleep you bastard! not while im still here on earth!" So i stood up and walk over to his side...

i sat beside him. Examining him. He was sleeping. Well he always was an easy sleeper. Beside him was the cat who was sleeping as well. Theg look like owner and pet. I examined him once again. His hair looks so damn soft. The light of the moon cast some light into his hair which made it shine. For a second, he doesnt look like the sadist i know... His lips were a bit apart from one another. Snoring an unaudible sound. His chest inhales and exhales slowly. He was so peaceful to look up..

"What the fuck Aru! What the hell am i thinking?!" I shook my head

"Never let your gaurd down even when you sleep bastard!" as i started my way with him. I wave my hand through his body. I saw him move a little. I also tried to punch him. Even though my hand passes through it gave me a really good feeling about it.

"Hahahaha!"

i tried to punch him once again but to mg dismay he turned to his right.

"What the?" I tried to punch him again in his right but he turned to his left. I felt my anger mark pop! this is really getting annoying!

i gave of a dozen punch he just dodges it even if he still asleep!

"What the fucks wrong with this guy?!" I sigh..

"This is hopeless!" As i felt my self get tired..

"Finally!" i laid beside him.. well not really that close.. but my body just fell to the ground.. my last sight was him turned to my side. He still got the creepy eyemask on.. face turned towards mine.. as my sight faded away..

* * *

**Sougo's POV**

I felt the shine of the sun on my skin. I pulled off my sleeping mask. I was still laying on my futon.

"The fuck happened last night? I felt someone playing with my body.."

As i sat in a sitting position i eyed the table on the other side of my futon..

I sigh " I hope it was you Aneue "

I stood up from my futon then walk towards my closet to get one of my uniforms..

"I really felt that someone was here last night.. maybe aneue check on some of my uniforms?" as i got one of my uniforms and pulled it on. Changing from my yukata to my police uniform. I eyed my sorrounding to find the cat that i took in last night..

_Flash Back :_

_"You Got Guts following a police officer around" I said with my deadpan voice_

_... silence ..._

_"He, Shy guy huh? you know im really in the mood to slice someone up, consider yourself lucky!" and by that i turned around and faced my rival_

_"shit"_

_In front of me was the Shoguns cat_

_"Meow" it said_

_"Well... this is fruastrating.. Look cat, ive already given you to the yorozuya so scram" i said as i go back towards my destination but i felt in only to follow me._

_i look back. it still there_

_"God youre annoying!" i walk near it. It sat up looking_

_"You know.. I really hate you" I remembered the incedent on how i save it and how danna save china_

_"Im really fraustrated now, it wouldnt really hurt if i kill you now.. I dont care if youre the shogun's cat or.." The cat look right into my eyes.._

_Those blue orbs again that got me staring when i first met it. 'Shit'_

_"I really hate those eyes of your " As i said that it came towards me. Purring its head on my legs._

_"You really like me dont cha?" i really dont know what i just did but i grab it then i took it in inside the compound. Lucky me all the people in the compound was fast asleep, so it was easy for me to not get caught._

_i put the cat on my room "Really , what the hell am i doing? " As i eye's the cat in front of me_

_"you hungry or something?" i asked with my usual tone. It meowed towards me.. I guess its a yes?_

_"Kay.. dont go goofing Around here, im gonna get some food" By that i left the room wondering why i let a cat bother me this much.._

_End of Flash Back_

"OI SOUGO!" i heard the most annoying voice in the whole world called me

"What is it Hijikata-san" As i was still looking for the cat

"Found you" Finally i saw it beside the hakama still sleeping. Maybe it moved there earlier

" Sougo, you need to check up with the Yorozuya about the shogun's cat" Hijibaka said behind the Hakama

"Why would i do that?"

"Because if you dont i wouldnt approve of your change post you brat" He said, knowing his starting tk get irritated

"That would be a waste of time" i said back

"Just shut up and do your job! the faster you finish the faster ill approve of your post"

"kay ill do that , right before i kill you later" i said as i approach the cat

"OI WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"Just shut up hijibaka"

"Arghh! your hopeless! Jus do your job!" as i notice Hijikata walked out

"Oi cat.. ill be back later.. then ill decide on what happens to you. Dont fool around when im gone. Knowing you, you have that kind of personality like her. Causing trouble for anyone" I said as i pet its head. It gabr the affection back

"If only she can be this submissive like you , it will be more easy "

"purr.. meow" it said as i left it in my room

"Well this will be a waste of time.. Knowing that they dont have the cat with them.. also im not in the mood seeing those people" i sigh.. as i dont have any choice but to visit a certain danna , megane and China

;)

* * *

**somebody! Please save me from the clutches of math! Huhuhuhu T_T **

**anyway please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Be Careful What You Wish For

**YOWW IM BACK! hahahah sorry i lost my inspiration. And AGAIN! SCHOOL! COLLEGE! ARGHHH**

**WHY?! :(( Its our Midterms and im on the verge of performing seppuku! HAHAHAHA :D**

**PLEASE HELP ME GET OVER THIS CRAP ..**

**So yeah i updated because i sold my soul to the devil to own this Anime but**

**he said my soul is not enough to cover for the even megane's glasses! T_T So yeaaaaaah i turn my back again to the Lord :D**

_CHAPTER 9 : BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR :D_

_- inspiration? Pussycat dolls Song! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA_

_REVIEWS PEOPLE! 3_

* * *

it was a bright sunny day at kabuki-cho. It was so hot that you could fry a hotdog outside on the streets. The temperature was too damn high that it could certainly kill the race of the strongest beings in the universe.

"Good Morning Gin-sa.." Shinpachi could not finish his greeting when he saw Gintoki lying on the floor like a corpse. He hurriedly came to his boss. He bends on the floor then grab his boss. He shook him until he got a response from Gintoki

" Oi Gin-San What the hell happened?!"

" Patsan is that you? " Gintoki said while putting his one hand on Shinpachi's Shoulder

"Oi Gin-san!"

"Its too damn hot patchi.. i dont .. I dont.. think i can make it any longer.." Gintoki said with a melancholic look.

"No Gin-san! Snap Out of it! Its too early to declare that!" Shinpachi said while clutching on his boss's hands

" No patchi.. i have live long enough.. *coughs* .. You.. you be a good brother to Kagura when I die"

"No Gin-san don't leave us again.. i- ill do anything!" the four eyed boy said with full determination

"I-I ..." Gintoki said trying his best to communicate

"Tell me Gin-san" shinpachi was really getting caught up with the situation. His eyes was moist with tears

"I.. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO BUY ME SOME CHOCOLATE PARFAIT " Gintoki said with sparkles in his eyes..

*BANG!*

"Oi Patchi! what was that for?!" Shinpachi just punched his boss on the face.. Gintokis face was all read from shinpachi's knuckles

"Arghh! Youre hopless Gin-san!" Vein pop all over his head while talking to his boss..

"For a second, i really thought you were gonna die there!"

" a man has his need you know! And i need my parfait!"

"Arghhh!"

"Oi, shinpachi "

"What?!" shinpachi looked over to where gintoki stands... he was picking on his nose like nothing happened

"Wake Kagura up, its not like her to not wake up this early" Gintoki said while walking over to where the Tv was then switching it on

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EARLY?! its already 11:00 am!"

".." no response.. Gintoki was so caught up watching Ketsuno Ana's weather forecast

"Arghhh" He grunt while walking over to Gintoki's Closet

"Today's weather is unexpectedly hot. It ranges from 36-43 degrees for the whole day. Better put on your sun block or go to the beach to enjoy and refresh your selves" the lady in the news said. Still with her beautiful smile that Gintoki adores so much..

"That'll be bad news for Kagura-chan.." Shinpachi said before opening the Closet door..

"Kagura-Chan! Wake up! we still have work to do.. we still need to find the sho-" ... " Kagura-chan?"  
Shinpachi was bewildered..  
Kagura was so soaked with her sweat.. She was grunting in her sleep... Her brows were knitted together, showing that pissed feeling of hers.

"Oi Kagura-Chan are you okay?!" Shinpachi tried to wake Kagura up but when he touched her, he felt heat

"Gin-san! Kagura's got a fever!"

"What? i thoght idiots cant catch colds!"

"Just get in here!" without a moment to waste Gintoki was beside Shinpachi, checking if he was telling the truth or not. He placed his palm on Kagura's forehead then felt the heat that was conceiving her body

Just when he was about to speak, Kaguras eyes flip open. She noticed Gintoki's hands on her forehead

"What is it Gin-chan?" she then turn to her left to the side where Shinpachi and Gintoki were Standing

"oi, are you okay?" Gintoki said looking a little worried

"Wait.. im- Alive?!" She came into a realization that her soul was in her body..

"Huh? what do you mean youre alive?" Shinpachi said dumbfounded

"Is it just a dream? Last night? " Kagura muttered to herself. She was in a sitting position. he hand was on her chin, like she was investigating something

"Hey, Kagura.."

"What?" she snaps back to reality

"Are you okay Kagura-chan? From a moment ago you look like you were on the verge on dying"

"Of course im okay megane! Im strong aru!" She lifted her right arm then clutch her left arm on her muscles.. looking proudly of herself

"Well, that done.. Go wash yourself then we'll continue on our search for the cat" Gintoki said while retreating from the scene , going back to his Tv program..

"Out of the way patchi!" She said trying to get off of her bed.  
Just when she was about to walk she felt her knees go numb.. her head was a bit dizzy.

"what the?!" Shinpachi hurriedly grab her arms before she could fall to the ground

"what the hells happening to me?!"  
still she felt herself numb..

Gintoki noticed kagura's dilemma  
"well that got to be a problem.. hmm.. for now Kagura just stay here in the house. Youre not in a good condition to work"

"What? No! im gonna go! i dont want to be stuck in this hell whole while you two could grab the prize.. I need that cat for my sukon..cat?" She remembered something.. Something she saw last night. She was in deep thought, thinking if it was true or not..

"Look Kagura-chan, for once Gin-san's right.. you should really stay put , besides the weather today is extremely hot. We dont want you to burn yourself out there"

" but! i have my parasol ! it can protect me! im not that weak! " She protested , She tried to get away from shinpachi's clutch but found herself all wobbly

"See.. you cant even stand straight. Just stay here or else if baldy finds out about this , he'll shave my balls off! "

"But Gin-chan!"

"No buts"

After a few moments of argument kagura was left with no choice but to stay. She laid herself on the couch. Her world was spinning. Is it because of what happened last night? is it because of the weather or..

"Its that old hag's Doing!" she came into conclusion

"That bitch, I help her and this is what she did to me?! im gonna kill her!" She tried to stand up but still she cant walk straight and found herself falling to the ground

"Ouch!"

"Sadaharuuu!" she tried to call for her dog but no response

She clicked her tongue " Of all the day , he pick this day to go out missing .. Arghhh!" kagura felt her brain.. ( she has a brain?!) Crushed. Like its being pounded several times

"Shit.. i need some pain killers for this or else im really gonna die .. soon"

She tried to stand up but still her strength was drained. When she attempted for the nthtime finally she grab something on the side of the wall to support herself.

She gone through hell just to get to the front door and grab her parasol.  
She opened the door.. before she could fall she force herself to clutch on the wooden rails then escorted her self down.

All eyes were on a girl who was a lot like crawling on the street. Trying her best to move an inch from her position. The heat was killing her also those disgusted stares she earned from those folks. Gintoki and Shinpachi were right this weather could kill her.

it look like a reverse evolution of man. First she tried walking but then she felt herself unease.. her body was bend.. then bend until she reach her situation now. CRAWLING. for the love of god she was crawling her way to the freaking drug store.

She felt like dirt. All the eyes of those who walk passed her looked shock and bewildered. Some kids tried to make fun of her but only earned and eerie aura around her. After that no one tried to approach her. For once in her life she needed someone. Anyone! even that stinking sadist to help her. She was losing it. She was Almost at the drug store when a commoner approached her and help her to get up.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Do i look like im enjoying myself?!" she said while trying to stand up.

"So much for helping you"

She got pissed but in times like this she needed the help..

"So-sorry, can you just help me get to the drug store?"

The man said nothing. He just nodded and tried to support kagura to the drugstore.

"Here you are.."  
"Thank.." Kagura said sincerely. The man saw that she was okay now and he let go. He bid goodbye to kagura

Just when kagura was about to enter the drugstore.. She saw her. The old piece of crap she help that night. Kagura was so pissed that she gathered all the strengths that she has and walk over to the lady in question.

The lady that was clad in black all over her body. Her tattoos were visibly shown on her skin, mostly in her hands. She sensed kagura was coming for her

" Oi you old hag! You have some explaining to do! "

the lady looked to her then smiled

" I see your wish is still not fulfilled my dear "

"What wish?! I didnt wish for this! I didnt wish to die! i didnt.. wait! is it you that made me die last night!?"

"what ever do you mean?"

"You! i felt my soul ripped off last night! i saw my body was In front of me ! i thought i was dead then i woke up! Tell me whats happening or ill kill yah!"

" I did not do anything .. it is your desire that got you into that "

"Desire?! The fuck are you talking! "

" I told you, ill give you your heart's desire. What happens to you it is not what i want "

"Then end this rollercoaster! I want my strength back! "

Kagura was so pissed. She did not understand what the hell is she saying about this BS of a wish. She just want it to end. Kagura noticed the smirk that curved on the lady's lips.

" The wish will be broken if what you wish for come true.."

" raining sukobu never happened?!"

"Then that is not what you desire "

" Okay fine with the desire shit. If i got what i wanted then this will be over right?!"

"Yes and No"

"What do you mean no?!"

" Not everything is free in this world.. Once you get your part i will get mine "

" What?! DONT DOUBLE CROSS ME YOU BASTARD! " With all her strength she launched towards the lady in back ( wooo! hahah lady in black ) but much to her dismay she disappeared

"What the hell"

* * *

A few meters away from the scene to men who was clad in the shinsegumi uniform were buying icecream from an icecream parlor

"Phew! this weather can cook something up! ei , toshi? "  
Kondo said while licking his ice cream that was already melting

"Yeah yeah.." The vice commander said while puffing his cigarette

"Do you think Otae-chan will love this ice cream i bought her? maybe we'll share something later then we can accidentaly have out first indirect kiss " Kondo was so lost in his fantasy that he did not saw Hijikata's disgusted face.

Just when he was about to speak he heard someone yelling

" What?! DONT DOUBLE CROSS ME YOU BASTARD! "

He look around and saw a vermillion haired girl shouting on a lady that was clad in black

"Hey.. Kondo-san isnt that the yorozuya girl?"

"Oh you mean sougo's girlfriend" Kondo said still licking his ice cream

"Yes..I mean No!" When Hijikata looked back at the vermillion haired girl. His eyes pop wide open, as the said girl fell on the ground. Just as she fell came the a drop of water that landed on his face. The next thing He and Isao knew it was .

"Hey, What happened to the heat?! Here i thought i can share an ice cream with. Oi Toshi!" he saw toshi running towards in front of the drugs store. Kondo tried to catch up but stop when he saw Hijikata carrying a petite woman ( in a bridal style! wooo!) that was unconscious on the floor.

"Oi Toshi what happened?"

* * *

**_"Big Edo Hospital"_**

Gintoki and Shinapchi came running towards the Emergency room which a certain someone was being look at.  
They were out at the streets earlier patrolling for a furball that was loose on the streets of edo. They were out of luck because the rain came pouring down on them , they were about to head home when shinapchi's phone rang.

"moshi-"  
"DONT MOSHI MOSHI ME! "  
"Otose?"  
"Where the hell are you two?!"  
"Uhm we're"  
"DONT GIVE ME EXCUSES!"

"IM AM NOT!" Shinpachi was pissed he could not even defend himself

"DONT REASON WITH ME!"

just when shinpachi was about to argue Gintoki grabs his phone

"Oi what the hell is it old hag?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! KAGURA'S BEEN ADMITTED TO THE HOSPITAL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Gintoki was so shocked by what he heard that he just ended the phone call right away . ( maybe because it will take time before otose stops nagging )

Shinpachi saw Gintokis out burst.

"Gin-san what happened?!"

No response.. Gintoki just fastened his pace. Shinpachi who was dumbfounded did not have choice but to join his boss on the pouring rain. Running like there's no tomorrow

Now here they are.. At the Hospital, meters away from the said room when he noticed two guys who looked like drench dogs outside the door.

"Oi you bastards what did you do to Kagura?!" Gintoki grabs one of the collars of the said people

"Oi you idiot! let go of me!"

"I said What did you do?!"

"Dont raise your voice on me you bastard! " hijikata then also grab on Gintokis clothes. The two were so furious with each other.

"stop it you two!" the Gorilla tried the two to stop bickering for they also go to the emergency room

"Kondo-san what happened?" Shinpachi said. Trying his best not to over react at the situation.

" Look, we just saw the China girl unconsious on street. She was soaking wet and look tired. She wasnt waking up when we tried to wake her so we brought her here" Kondo explained

"What do you mean on the streets?! We left her at home! What the hell did this ass did?!" Gintoki pointed out Hijikata

"Hey you asshole! I dont know what the hell happened that we found her on the streets! but if it wasnt for us she would be dead by now! "

"What?!"

"She was just unlucky to have you asshole as a guardian!" Hijikata spat continuosly

"What did you said you bastard?!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS PIPE IT DOWN! THIS IS A HOSPITAL!" the Doctor who looks like Black jack came out of the Emergency room

Shinpachi approach the said doctor looking really worried. A snot was already forming on his nose ( Maybe because it was because of the rain or maybe he'll cry anytime soon )

the doctor looks at him.. disgusted, but he let that past. He cleared his throat. Silence embodied the hallway.

"Her fever has gone down by now .."

"Really? Thats good news!" The Doctor was cut off when Kondo spoke up , trying to lighten the mood

"Would you let me finish?" the doctor spat

"Uh.. yeah sorry bout that"

The doctor continued..

"As i was saying.. Her fever has gone down but other than that we dont know whats the problem"

"What do you mean?" Gintoki asked, trying to calm himself down..

"Well, for starters she is not human. She is a Yato. Little studies are only gathered by the said species thats why.. i dont know if her situation is normal or not but its seems.."

Everybody was silent..

"..."

"Would you just stop with the Thrilling scene already?! Just say the god the thing!" Hijikata said while looking irritated

"Oh.. sorry i thought it looks kinda cool though.." The doctor said as everyone face palmed

"As i was saying she is in a state in which a state of prolonged unconsciousness that can be caused by a variety of problems traumatic head injury, stroke, brain tumor, drug or alcohol intoxication, or even an underlying illness, such as diabetes or an infection.

Everyone sweat drop as well as there Jaws

The Doctor Continued ...

"this state seldom last longer than several weeks. People who are unconscious for a longer period of time may transition to a persistent vegetative state. Depending on the cause , people who are in a persistent vegetative state for more than one year are extremely unlikely to awaken.

Just when the Doctor was about to continue.. Shinpachi heard a bang, when he look to his left he saw gintoki who punch a wall that cause it to crack ( like the one he did when kagura was so called then on the manga .. OOOOHHH SPOILERS!)

Everyone was shock. Hijikata did not argue on what public destruction Gintoki did. He saw how angry he was and needed to put it all out.

"Gin-san.."

"What.. What did he jus said?!" Gintoki looked really pissed. An eerie aura surrounded gintoki..

"Gin-san.. please-"

"Shut up Shinpanchi! That doctor! What did he just said to Kagura!?"

"He.. He.. " Gintoki Continued

"He said all those words like.."  
Gintoki was really breathing hard, trying to surpass his anger but only lead him getting pissed even more when he remembers all the doctor had said

"Gin-san.." Shinpachi said , he was trying to not to cry. Seeing his boss like this plus this situation there in its just to big to even swallow

"DOES HE EVEN THINK I UNDERSTAND THAT?! IM NOT A DOCTOR GODDAMMIT!"

*Spank!*

"Oi! patchi what was that for!" Gintoki was hit on the head by shinpachi who was really pissed at the moment

"To think i even got carried away by those emotions! YOU ONLY DID THAT TO ACT COOL! your pea size brain was only concern on the vocabulary that doctor said!"

"What?! WELL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT HE SAID?! And whats that Vegetative crap he was saying?! Is that even edible?"

*Spank* again.. he earned it though

"Ehem..Hmm.. To put this all into conclusion, Miss Kagura Here is in a Coma.."

*BANG*

when Shinpachi, Hijikata and Kondo looked over to the sound again they saw gintoki who was at it again..

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT WAS ONLY A COMA?! To think my brain almost bled with those God-knows-what words! "

*Spank*

"Would you stop that Gin-san!" Again.. Gintoki.. how silly of him

Everyone was dead silence as the doctor left the scene.

Hijikata was the one to broke the ice

" now that settled we'll be going now" As they were about to go, Hijikata felt an arm grab his shoulder

*Pissed*

"What is it now?! "

"Hey you Mayora, Gorilla! Your gonna pay for the Hospital bills!" Gintoki said with a devilish aura and a smug face

"AND WHY WOULD WE DO THAT YOU BASTARD?! We have done our job here! We only help her get to the hospital!"

"Oh-hoh! Who said you help her? Maybe you have done something to her and God-knows-what it is ! its youre responsibility!" Gintoki said, not leaving that smug face of his

"Dont push your responsibility to us, who Bastard! " Hijikata was really pissed

"No one even saw you help her! i told you we left her at home! Knowing you , you took advantage of our innocent kagura!"

"INNOCENT? THAT GIRLS A MONSTER! AND WHAT DRIVES YOU TO THAT CONCLUSION!"

" i told you, you jack ass we left her at home!"

"You!" Before World war 3 would start Isao butt in to the conversation

"Stop it toshi! Okay okay, yorozuya we'll pay for the bills just stop the bickering! we really need to go home and change.."

Hijikata saw the smug face Gintoki had on his face.. Shinpahi just look disgusted towards his boss.. Such lowlife , he doesnt even one to spent a single penny on kagura. What a cheapskate

"Oi, Wait a minute! Have you given back the Shoguns cat already?!"

"What" The yorozuya boys said in chorus , then look at each other.

" I said Have you-" Before Hijikata could finish what he has to say... White dust covered his front. when the fog was out he saw nothing. not a perm head dude and a megane was in front of him.

"THOSE BASTARDS!"

* * *

On the Outskirt of Kabuki-cho, In an old apartment building. A lady who was clad in all black was saw entering. She stayed at the last door on the last floor of the apartment. Where she was all alone. She entered her so-called solem place . The place was quite normal only the curtains were shut to black anyform of sunlight. The place gave off a gloomy area. The whole place was clad on things like it was taken out of a witches wish list. Spell books were splattered on the floor. On the middle of the room candles encircle a a circle that was drawn with an inverted stars. Around it were languages that are unexplainable. The Lady light up the candles that surrounded it. She then inplace herself on the middle of the circle. With one swift move she removed her veil form her head. Locks of Black and grey were flowing down her back. Her half of the face were wrinkled. From her forehead to her nose. What was surprising was her nose and below looked so youthful. She then stripped off her clothing. Nothing.. and i Said nothing was left! Her tattoos were shown. It was allover her body except the center of her back . She started A mantra that cant be explain

"Aszra namu metreyo, alah izna muh wa shi ko ya ala ala"

she started. Winds came crushing through the place. The candle lights were blown out. Outside, Thunders could be heard.

before she could end her chant. she took off a knife then cut her wrist without hesitating. She let the blood drip onto the book that was in front of her. After three drops were down. the books pages started to turn over. Screams were heard all over the place. Screams of fear and sorrow came echoing the apartment. The Circle glowed like crimson. The color of blood as well as the tattoos that were all over her body.

"Arghhhhh!" She screamed at the intense pain she was having

after a few more seconds of screaming. The horror of the place stop. He fell on the ground. but with a smirk to go with the pain she was having

" A few more left.. then everything will be in the way i wanted.."

"Those fools! they think they could get rid of me easily.. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Whahahaahahaha!"

she laugh maniacally. Like an evil witch who just achieved to make a spell that can make anyone bow down to her...

The rain did not end, It only became stronger and stronger. Strong winds came crushing through the air. Thunder was heard all over the place.  
Everyone was dead scared on what was happening in edo.. except one person who was sleeping soundly in one room. Her hair was let loose. She was clad in a hospital gown. Not even the sound of the thunder could get her to wake up.

* * *

**DID I JUST MADE IT CREEPY?! hahahahhaha IM REALLY LOSING MY MIND! hahahhaa**

**Wait.. i dont think its quite creepy enough! hahah what do you think guys?**

**YOU KNOW! i was thinking on discontinuing This but I love you guys so much that ideas came crush**

**through my head. :D**

**SO PLEASE SHOW YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT ! i deeply need it! **

**I need inspiration! 3**

**FIGHTING!**

**R&R 3 **


End file.
